Question: If $x,$ $y,$ and $k$ are positive real numbers such that \[3=k^2\left(\dfrac{x^2}{y^2}+\dfrac{y^2}{x^2}\right)+k\left(\dfrac{x}{y}+\dfrac{y}{x}\right),\]find the maximum possible value of $k.$
Explanation: Let $t = \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x}.$ Then we have \[t^2 = \left(\frac{x}{y}+\frac{y}{x}\right)^2 = \frac{x^2}{y^2} + 2 + \frac{y^2}{x^2},\]so $t^2 - 2 = \frac{x^2}{y^2} + \frac{y^2}{x^2},$ and the equation becomes \[3 = k^2 (t^2 - 2) + kt.\]Rearranging, we have the quadratic \[0 = k^2t^2 + kt- (2k^2+3).\]By the quadratic formula, \[t = \frac{-k \pm \sqrt{k^2 + 4k^2(2k^2+3)}}{2k^2} = \frac{-1 \pm \sqrt{8k^2+13}}{2k}.\]Since $x$ and $y$ are positive, $t$ is also positive, and furthermore, \[t = \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x} \ge 2\sqrt{\frac{x}{y} \cdot \frac{y}{x}} = 2\]by AM-GM. Therefore, the above equation must have a root in the interval $[2, \infty).$ It follows that \[\frac{-1 + \sqrt{8k^2+13}}{2k} \ge 2.\]Multiplying both sides by $2k$ and adding $1,$ we get $\sqrt{8k^2+13} \ge 4k+1.$ Then $8k^2+13 \ge (4k+1)^2 = 16k^2 + 8k + 1,$ so \[0 \ge 8k^2 + 8k - 12.\]By the quadratic formula, the roots of $8k^2+8k-12=0$ are \[k = \frac{-8 \pm \sqrt{8^2 + 4 \cdot 8 \cdot 12}}{2 \cdot 8} = \frac{-1 \pm \sqrt{7}}{2},\]so $\frac{-1-\sqrt{7}}{2} \le k \le \frac{-1 +\sqrt{7}}{2},$ and the maximum value of $k$ is $\boxed{\frac{-1+\sqrt7}{2}}.$